Missed Opportunites
by HopelessRomanticSinceBirth
Summary: Once in a lifetime means that you only get one shot. It was a quote that I swore she would regret not acknowledging, but of course, there life always throws a twist. A twist that would lead you to be in over your head. The twist I should have expected when I hooked up with her best friend.
1. Prologue

**Hello people, this is probably my first story in such a long long time so I would really appreciate your thoughts about this, whether I should continue or not criticism and such just NO FLAMES please.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke POV

Moving along the flow of my daily schedule, I watched as the papers came and went. In my mind I was hardly aware if I was the one accomplishing them. I was in a daze as I rarely was. After all who would expect me to be a procrastinator of all people. Procrastination was something I could afford doing. When you have thousands of lives in your hands, there's a certain responsibility that comes with it. But once and a blue moon, I can somewhat risk staying in a daze like this one. The good thing about my default expression was it showed no weakness. The stoic look intimidated whether I was even putting any effort into it or not.

Don't get me wrong it does not mean that this is the only emotion I can express. Yes, I was a man of few words. I strongly believe that actions have much more impact on life than the measly words that can really mean next to nothing unless put into paper. Flimsy words that had a greater effect on one's life than anyone would want to believe.

Am I bitter? Possibly. Lying to oneself, though it was almost impossible not to at times, was something that I tried to avoid. In my mind it was a bothersome action. Why try to hide yourself from what you already knew? Why waste your time doing so when you can come up with something else?

Back to the topic at hand, yes I am possibly bitter. Who doesn't have something they spite in their past? If there were such people then I most certainly envy them. Innocence or ignorance, it doesn't really matter which they were in a way shielded. However, admittedly there are bad points in that view. You couldn't blame a man when his judgment is clouded such as mine.

If you really want to check what I'm rambling on and on about, why don't you go ask a man who's heart was torn apart. Or a woman who had her hopes up a bit too high. Then you might be able to really understand what I'm talking about.

A knock on my office door broke through my reverie as my secretary, Karin, took a small peek inside her face flushed as per usual. She had feelings for me. I knew that all too well. Even without her unsightly advances, which I could very well live without, her feelings for me were like an open book for me to read.

"Sir, Ms. Haruno called to confirm if you were going to have lunch with her later." Karin said, her smile wavering as she mentioned Sakura's name. You see Sakura was my girlfriend for two months and it's plainly obvious as to why Karin was acting this way.

"Tell her that I'll be waiting for at Chez Akamichi." I found myself inwardly smirking as I told her the location. The current owner of said restaurant was a friend of ours and Sakura's favorite restaurant.

I watched as my secretary nodded meekly and left my office. Sighing, I got up my chair and pinched the bridge of my nose. Sakura Haruno, my girlfriend, or as many would call her my rebound. My rebound from her best friend Ino Yamanaka. The best friend of the girl who tore my world apart.

* * *

**And there goes the prologue please do tell me what you think, just no FLAMES as said above. **

**REVIEW please!**


	2. Chapter 1: News

**Chapter 1 finally up, after a week of brooding and being attacked by writer's block. I was supposed to post this two days ago, but my net connection hates me and it wouldn't upload, so yeah. I think I am going to stick with weekly updates just so you guys can see something on a weekly basis, just not exactly the same day as the last update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Smoothing out my empire waist dress, I fix my denim cardigan and take one last look at my vanity. Pink bubblegum hair, emerald green eyes with a few flecks of gold and porcelain skin, with appropriate clothes, that's me. All in all not a bad combination, some might even say I look stunning. Other's a freak because of my NATURAL hair. However, the only opinion that matters to me is 'his' opinion. After all, I did dress for him and only him.

Tucking a strand of my hair, that was placed in a messy bun; I locked my hotel room, and secured my keys, then spun on my heels and get on going to the underground parking.

With thoughts buzzing through my head as I reached my car, I take a deep breath as I open the door, and reminded myself to relax. I had the unhealthy habit on switching into automatic mode when I'm nervous about something, and for some reason, chills have been running through my spine since I woke up. And believe me, chills are not a good thing.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Tapping my feet against the floor as I inwardly cursed the elevator for being so slow, I bit my lip to keep myself in check. I couldn't come to Ino like this. She had enough to deal with and I don't need to add myself as a burden when I'm here to comfort her._

_Almost crying, I threw myself out of the elevator, and then ran to Ino's room, ignoring all the blatant stares the other people were giving me or if my heels would break. Screw being called rude and classless, my best friend needed me and she needed me as soon as possible, and that was the only thought in my head, after all it was all that I would need._

_Fumbling with my key, I tried to open the door as fast as I could only to find a sobbing Ino opening it for me. Just then I realized how bad this was. Ino has never looked this bad even when her parents broke up. Not when her first love played with her, then cheated. The only thing that could be compared to this was when her mother died, and that in itself is astoundingly hard on any person. And yet even then she managed to put up a bit of her façade and poise. But no this crying, lost girl in front of me, had nothing of that. She looked just like the person she loved most just died, and left her to die. Her puffy eyes, her sniveling nose, her hunched form, and her shaking body, showed no strength at all._

_I reached out to her, slightly afraid that she would break under my touch then pulled her into my arms. Moving so we were both inside, I locked the door and guided her to her bed._

"_What happened Ino?" I asked my voice shaking as well. So much for being strong for her. Hell that wasn't even the right question, but before I could take it back she answered me herself._

"_He doesn't love me, Saku. He doesn't…" She cried into my shoulder, no not just cried she was bawling. Yes, this was just as bad as I thought. Nevertheless, it still left me confused. She had tons of boyfriends break up with her, in fact most of her relationships had the guy decide to cut it off. But every single time she would just shrug it off, and look unfazed. She would even sometimes joke about it being an excuse to stuff herself with ice cream and watch some chick flicks with me. So I found myself saying the wrong things again._

"_Don't worry Ino, he's not the only man in the world. You know he's just another of those jerks that aren't good enough for you." I whispered against her ear, as I rubbed her back, cringing when her cries grew louder._

"_That's just it Sak, I broke up with him."_

* * *

In the confused state I was in after that episode, I couldn't do a thing but just watch her fly away to drown her sorrows, consistently checking on her to see if she's still on the right track. Thankfully, she got back on her feet and became the woman that I knew again, but I never got over that day. The image of her pain was forever engraved into my mind. That's why I swore to her I would be careful, swore that I would take care of my heart.

Taking off my stilettos, I switched into the flats I usually use when driving. I never really got used to the sensation, and this just seemed much more comfortable. Besides it's not like anyone can see me, alone in my car. I then ponder on what I forgot, the reason why I should be happy. Why shouldn't I when my boyfriend, is taking me out today, taking time from his ever busy schedule, even though I said it was fine. Because believe me, he was as busy as busy could be.

Putting back on my stilettos, I put my car into the reserved parking, and put a smile on my face. "Chez Akimichi" the most expensive, elegant and fanciest restaurant around, even CEO's, politicians and royalty had a bit of trouble getting into its main 'house', as Choji liked to call it. Yes, the benefits of being friends with the right people are endless, and this was one, Sasuke and I particularly like to exercise. After all, no meal tasted better than a meal in 'Chez Akimichi'.

Going through the front doors, I handed my coat to the maître d' and with a smile he led me to my usual spot. Making myself comfortable in the loveseat of the room, I grin as I heard familiar footsteps coming, and in a bit I was proven right and was greeted by a big-boned man, with spirals on his cheeks.

"Choji, it's been far too long." I say to him as I gave him a hug, and feel his throaty chuckle.

"And you Sakura are looking as beautiful as ever, such a lucky guy Sasuke is, isn't he?" He says, then released me, and then followed me to the seat.

"You're wrong with that, I'm the lucky one in our partnership, I mean who would have ever thought that Sasuke was going to end up with me, of course we haven't had any further plans yet, but I like this feeling right now." I say to him with a big smile on my face, my brow furrowing a bit when I saw his expression.

"Anything wrong, Choji?" I ask him as he squirmed in his seat.

"I just forgot something, I need to do Sakura, no need to worry. And um… tell Sasuke I said 'hi', okay." Choji said as he left the room leaving my whispered 'okay' echoing in the room.

Pondering on what just happened, but my lip, and tried to ignore the buzzing of my phone in my purse. However, it insisted on ringing and ringing that I just couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Hello." I say curtly, not bothering to read the caller ID.

"Hey Sak, it's just me Ino. What's wrong?" She said to me, worry clearly lacing her voice, and I relax.

"It's nothing Ino, I was just thinking. You know how I am when I'm in my world." I say to her, adding in a chuckle to reassure her.

"Well if you say so." She paused before continuing in a cheerful voice, "Anyways I have some big news. I'M COMING BACK TO JAPAN TOMORROW!" She screamed into the phone, leaving my ear near deaf. And yet it didn't matter at all. The news was just too good, but before I can have a scream fest with Ino, Sasuke opened the door, eyeing me curiously.

"I'll call you later, okay. And be ready with details pig. I have an appointment right now." I giggle into the phone, watching Sasuke slip into the seat with me.

"Whatever forehead, I know you're just snuggling with your dear boyfriend. I am so gonna drill this guy when I get there, but for now, bye. Enjoy your date." She laughs before cutting the call.

Looking up to Sasuke, hug him and say excitedly, "Can you believe it Sasuke, Ino's coming back!"

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter. Phew, finally got that off my chest. Anyways, I'd really love it if you guys left some comments, and stuff in here, so please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: Schemes

**So here it is the chapter I have all promised you. I know it's been quite a wait, but I finally did it. Next update should be next next Friday. I'll be alternating the updates between my two stories. So next Friday, I'll be updating Lock and Key, and you guys get the picture.**

**I do not own Naruto because I am neither a guy nor an undoubted genius.**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Inwardly wincing, I keep the stone cold expression on my face and try not to brush her off. Everything was starting to go awry. This was not part of my plan. Things never go astray from what I plan and now because Sakura thinks that it would be good to surprise me with news like that, I am left to improvise, to protect my precious castle of lies from crumbling to pieces.

"Aa." I give her one my usual short responses that expectedly draw a huff and a glare, so predictable. Yet why could I not have guessed that she was keeping something from me? I bury the notion that maybe this pink-haired girl is more that what I think she is. She is after all nothing but the best friend of the girl I used to know.

Naïve and carefree, is what she is. This was what made her the perfect piece in this war. But all of my plans, will soon be deemed useless by this girl. But I would be damned before I am ruined by her, plans can be readjusted and remade, and this is hardly something I cannot handle.

Doing some quick mental calculations in my head, I try to at least look like I'm paying attention while she starts talking. "Oh come on Sasuke. Can you at least be more excited? It isn't like you two weren't friends before she left?"

When she finished, I knew that I was close to my breaking point. Friends? What a way to describe the two of us before she left. But I couldn't hold it completely against her. She was, after all, completely unaware of what happened during the span of time she was away.

I think about how fortunate it is for me that Ino wanted to keep our relationship a surprise. If she did not then this plan would never have been feasible. But keeping her return a secret was not something that worked in my favor. I curse her for the thousandth time as I composed myself in my head before responding.

"We weren't close, so why would I care?" I almost bit my tongue as I said this blatant lie. There was not even a single ounce of truth in this statement but Sakura obviously didn't notice as she looked positively murderous because of my fake coldness. But what should she have expected. She knew me as the man who only spoke in a monotone unless angered to the point of no return, and rarely even then. No one who did not know the past could ever accuse me of lying.

"Well I would think that since she is my best friend, you could show a bit more enthusiasm." Sakura grumbled as I shook my head with a smirk. "When exactly have I ever showed any enthusiasm?" I said in a monotonous voice. I knew that I had gotten her even more upset as she got the underlying meaning.

She did not get a chance to speak again as we were greeted with the house specialties. Leave it to the fatso to decide what we want to eat without our prior consent. The pains of having the owner know you. The only good that comes out of it is that you usually get off free of charge, and I hardly need that to begin with.

We thankfully dined in silence as I started to draft my plan. Obviously, things are going to change drastically once Ino arrives. I applaud myself for remembering that it is likely that this girl will react in many ways and I needed to prepare for every single one of them or I might be placed in a bind that I cannot get out of. I keep underestimating her and that is my problem. Nevertheless, it is nothing that can't be fixed.

"So when is Ino coming back?" I keep the curiosity from seeping into my voice, as I wiped my lips with the napkin. She considerably brightened up by this. In fact, she seemed to have forgotten the fact that she was virtually seething at me earlier. I contain myself from smirking, as she opened her lips.

"Tomorrow, I'm not exactly sure as to what time she'll be arriving, since our conversation was interrupted when you came in, but I did say I'd be calling her later." She said cheerfully, practically bouncing in her seat.

Tomorrow? Well that didn't really give me much time to brace myself for this incoming impact, but I knew that I could delay this a little bit longer if I just played my pieces right.

"Hn. Well that's disappointing seeing as I'm booked for the next few days." I replied offhandedly, trying to emphasize the finality in my voice. Yet it seemed as if she had a thicker skull that I'd originally thought, or she had just dismissed it entirely because sure enough she wasn't about to let me go easily.

"But it's a Sunday tomorrow Sasuke. Surely, your clients and your employees can go on without you for a few hours. I mean I'm taking you away from them now." She said with a matching pout. I had to admit, she could be pretty witty when it came to something that she really wanted.

"Well you were just lucky today. Business does not take days off. Every hour I spend away from the office means opportunities lost, and people losing jobs, directly or indirectly. Just because I take some time to spend with you doesn't mean I can go every single time you ask." I pull in a guilt trick, to make sure she does not object. She was kind-hearted, and though I might be slightly exaggerating, she was not one to notice such things.

"You are the big bad CEO of a huge company. I guess I can let you off this one time. But I'll make sure to text you the details, just in case. You never know, someone might just cancel." And with that I knew I'd won her over, now comes in the hard part.

How was I supposed to convince her not to tell Ino my identity? Now that she was back here, I am sure that she would do anything and everything in her power to find out who it was the charmed her best friend. It was far too early for that to happen. Sakura, while she may be completely in love with me, was still unstable. I knew that there was still a chance that she would let me go for Ino, and that will not do.

I resist the urge to knock over the table in my frustration. What words could I pull? What could I possibly say to make her change her mind? Will something actually come down from up above to help me out? Probably not, since there hasn't been any help from there since I was born.

And as to magically prove its worth, I finally found the words tumbling from my lips.

* * *

**And there we go, I know I'm so mean to leave you with a sort of cliffhanger there, but I just couldn't help it. Oh yeah and please review. Reviewers will get a sneak peek of the next chapter and virtual cookie. So review!**


End file.
